As Time Passes
by YourFlawedDesign
Summary: Seven years have passed since the Shinrabanshou had last been used, and she's been waiting for her chance since. After celebrating the holiday of birth, it seems she found her chance. YoitexMiharu, M for zest, MPreg, list of other couples inside.
1. Prologue

"**As Time Passes"**

**-Prologue-**

**~o~**

_Rokujo Miharu had fallen into a spiral of conflict and emotions the moment Yoite walked into his life. After finding out that he alone possessed something called the "Shinra Banshou", which held the ability to grant the wish of its possessor, many people had looked out for him, including his teacher Thobari, who had known his mother, the previous possessor. The two immortals, Owl Koichi and Cat Shirajima (the Cat previously known as his own pet Shiratama), and the samurai Raimei also kept an eye on him. So much had been exposed to him that his apathetic life had shattered, and Miharu soon began feeling overwhelming emotions for 'the enemy' Yoite. Yukimi had watched out for them, and Gau and Raikou as well, despite them also being 'enemies.' And then…the battle happened. Miharu had granted a wish that destroyed Hattori and his blinded lover. Miharu had hidden himself and Yoite. He had erased the Kairoshuu's memories, or at least, what was left of the Kairoshuu, allowing Raikou, Gau, Yukimi, Kazuho and her husband their freedom.  
>Needless to say, Raikou continued to look after Gau, and they become… more. Raimei continued her 'unneeded'<em>_training__by her brother, Yukimi continued living off his job as a reviewer, while Thobari and Hana lived happily, and Kazuho continued to check in on Yoite, who from then out, lived with Miharu. He could continue to live.  
><em> 

"_The Kira technique will no longer effect Yoite!" __His wording had made it into a mistaken wish, for what had happened had happened. However, it was insisted that he not use Ms. Fairy again; instead, Yoite promised he would do all he could possibly do to heal.  
><em> 

_And the immortals… no one was sure where they had gone.  
><em> 

_The Shinra Banshou was quiet. She watched and waited, as her possessor and his lover grew older, and closer. Miharu was the Nabari no Ou. When they were old enough, they disappeared into the Nabari world with the three Shimizu, though often visiting the real world.  
>The Fairy's<em>_chance__came…and she took it…_

**~0~**

Miharu whimpered quietly as the obsidian haired man above him moved inside of him gently. Always gentle... always careful... Yoite really loved him...

Usually, tonight of all nights would not be one where they would be doing this. Not because it was Christmas, but because of the guests. Hana and Thobari... well, Thobari wouldn't exactly be pleased to hear any noises, and Yukimi, as Yoite's guardian before, would be... either astounded or annoyed. Gau and Raikou were probably doing the same on the other side of the house, where it was emptier, and probably couldn't be heard.

However, Miharu had made his promise. After a rather rude remark Yukimi had made earlier, with his self-spiked eggnog and all; "You better be treating my Yoite right!"

The look on the older ones face as the 21 year old bluntly stated that Yoite, despite being a hermaphrodite, was the 'top player' when they had sex, was amazing. And just to prove it to Yoite, who had overheard, Miharu wanted it. And if Yukimi _were_ to awaken and hear them, all the better.  
>Miharu's green eyes shut tightly as the 23 year old started to move a bit faster, brushing against a sensitive spot.<p>

_"Yoite..."_ he whimpered, biting down on his lip, deciding he didn't want anyone to hear his most intimate moments with his lover, _"I-I ... I'm going-"_

_"I know."_ it was a light whisper, almost out of breath. The taller (by only a head now) leaned down, pressing his lips against his lovers, their tongues slowly intertwining.

Only a few more thrusts, and Miharu cried out, pulling his lover closer to him, back arching as the two's moans collided between them.

Yoite rolled off the younger man, lying on his back, trying to catch his breath, and the other lay on his side, facing him, head placed gently on the older's chest. Miharu had been lucky... Yoite had not gotten any worse. He didn't seem completely better, but he certainly wasn't as close to the edge of death as he had seemed before.

"Yoite... I wish we could have a family..." he whispered lightly, moving closer. The once Kira-user was not fertile as a female, _one_ of the reasons they found it unnecessary to have sex the other way. Along with Yoite hating the fact that he was a hermaphrodite, Miharu was more 'womanly', and Rokujo didn't love Yoite as 'a female' anyway.

"A family?"

"It's really an empty house unless a holiday comes along. I really do love you...it's just a thought after all. It can't hurt." he tried to blow off the thought-spoken-aloud, even when deep down inside, he really did want a child with his obsidian-haired lover.

"...Alright." Yoite slowly nodded, his blue eyes lost in thought. "...Maybe... another time... we'll talk about adoption."

The Nabari no Ou smiled and leaned forward, kissing his love before sinking back to his chest and falling into a happy sleep. Yoite smiled too, looking out the window at the moon. Another time, maybe, he would be ready to start a family with Miharu...He closed his eyes and started to drift.  
>Neither knew this was when the Shinra Banshou decided to strike.<p>

**~0~**

**AN:** **Here are the other couples that will be mentioned:**

**YoitexMiharu  
>Hinted past YukimixRaikou<br>RaikouxGau  
>ThobarixHana<br>KoichixRaimei [Not too much both characters annoy me...]**

**AND we have an amazing beta who gave me a beautiful review while she went over ALL the chapters, and I just would love to update this for everyone just on that last review of hers… ah, Vivacia18, you're wonderful!**


	2. Chapter One

"**As Time Passes"**

**-Chapter I-**

**~i~**

_Rokujo Miharu had fallen into a spiral of conflict and emotions the moment Yoite walked into his life. He watched the things around him change, slowly, but surely._

_The friends he had once made started to unfurl themselves from the young adults and teens they started out as into proper human beings with a life to look forward to._

_Since gaining freedom from the Wakachi and Kairoshuu, Gau worked in a shop, and with Raimei and Raikou's help, saved up enough__money__to change his last name to 'Shimizu' in a symbolic, secretive marriage to the oldest living member of the family._

_Though Koichi and Shirajima had disappeared, untraceable, Miharu had seen the youngest Shimizu stare up at the skies in hopes of seeing a white owl looking down at her._

_Kazuho and her husband were happily married, and were even planning on a child by now; the young woman still always harassing her brother._

_The Nabari no Ou was visited frequently by Thobari, and even Kotarou, though the visits didn't last long due to the young man's inability to stand the Fuuma leader._

_And then there was Yoite..._

**~i~**

The others had left late the next day, Miharu mulling over Thobari's invite to come over to his and Hana's home for Shōgatsu*.

Gau and Raikou had taken to the idea, and promised to go, but Raimei said she had other plans. Yuikimi said he would be spending time with Kazuho and her husband, but he promised to stop by.

The house was now empty, with Miharu watching Yukimi shoo Raikou from the driver's seat and taking the wheel himself; Yoite had gone to the kitchen and started the heating water, ready for the warm lemon-aid recipe he'd memorized by now.

Miharu turned his eyes back into the uncomfortably large house to see his lover, a hand pressed against his head for a moment.

"Are you alright...?"

"Just a headache. Staying up late, getting up early, not enough water..." Miharu trailed off a bit to think as he grabbed his own mug and set it near the coffee machine that was currently being used to heat water for the warm drink. "What do you think about going to the "Over-Ground"?" he asked with a small smile at their nickname for the world _out there_, outside of Nabari, the home they had become accustomed to; though both had been born outside of their new world themselves.

"It would be nice I guess." the dark haired mans voice had never gotten louder, like Miharu thought it would as he grew more sociable. "It would be nice to go out..."

Yoite completely understood the younger ninja; though the thoughts about the house being too big for two people had been private until it came up last night. He had assumed that the once completely apathetic brunette was at a good comfort zone here, but more than half the rooms were empty, filled only with rarely used guest beds, or untouched book shelves.

"You'll have to spend time with Thobari." Miharu teased lightly, looking up as the light on the machine went from red to blue.

Despite all that had happened, Thobari still watched Yoite like a hawk, though nowadays it was more like an over-protective brother* or father than a Guardian ready to kill the obsidian.

"But Hana will be there." The long haired woman had taken to Yoite in a manner that the Ex-Kira-User probably found to be closest to a mother. He moved the mug closer and started drinking the sweet scented drink. It pained Miharu's heart a bit to remember scent, sight and hearing were all Yoite had left... even still, his sight and hearing went now and then.

Shaking his head free of the dreadful thoughts, he grabbed the mug, taking a sip and letting his nerves relax with the heat flowing through him. Green eyes glanced at the taller man, smiling when he saw his tinted hands cup the mug close to feel the heat, a pleased look on his face it flowed through his naturally chilled body.

"...If it isn't snowing too badly later, we should take a walk. The stream nearby hasn't frozen over yet."

The taller man nodded.

**~i~**

Miharu moved through the dead trees and winter grass* to the stream, leading Yoite by his gloved hand.

The sound of the water moving against snowy banks and the first signs of ice were still close, with pines around them to block most of the chilly wind.

Yoite's blue eyes stayed on the brunette in front of him. Miharu really had grown over the years; the top of his head met the end of his nose now. Which, thankfully, made things a bit easier, instead of when they were younger when he would lean down and Miharu was on his toes just for a kiss.

Small memories like those brought contentment to the dark haired man easily, so larger things that Miharu tried to do for both of them- even just this alone, this walk- made him feel a bit lost. It always felt like the younger was trying to give him so much, as if to make up for all the damage already dealt in his life.

It wasn't necessary anymore, now that he had Miharu.

"Wow..." Yoite's breath misted into the air as the two ninja stopped to overlook a clearing on the other side of the calm water. A large Sika* buck was staring at them, standing in front of a doe and fawn. His head shook as he tried to dislodge some of the soft snow from his antlers. It was the doe who started to move the young fawn out of the human's eyes, out of danger, but the large buck stayed, watching until he was alone.

Miharu's thoughts went back to last night. Yoite had said yes, they should think about a child... He knew Yoite was infertile as a woman, so naturally adoption was the only way. Had he really been alright with the idea?

Green eyes wandered to the darkly dressed man, opening his mouth to lightly bring the subject up again, before he doubled over harshly into the snow, clutching his stomach.

"Miharu!" The buck moved off, not pleased with the loud noises.

**~i~**

**AN: **

***The Japanese New Year (****shōgatsu) is one of the most important annual festivals, with its own unique customs, and has been celebrated for centuries. Due to the importance of the holiday and the preparations required, the preceding days are quite b****usy, particularly the day before, known as Ōmisoka.**

***Thobari was only a teenager when he met Miharu, who was four or five. Welcome to the modern world where that's siblings age.**

***Winter grass is real. Just to get in some clarification. I don't remember the exact name, but this grass just dies in the summer and lives in winter, I have gotten stupid stuff from people about this before.**

***Sika Deer, also known as the Spotted Deer or the Japanese Deer, is a species of deer native to much of East Asia and introduced to various other parts of the world. Previously found from northern Vietnam in the south to the Russian Far East in the north, it is now on the brink of extinction in all areas except Japan, where the species is overabundant. Its name comes from shika****, the Japanese word for "deer".**

**YoitexMiharu  
>Hinted past YukimixRaikou<br>RaikouxGau  
>ThobarixHana<br>KoichixRaimei [Not too much both characters annoy me...]**

**Nabari no Ou FF**

**I dedicate this chapter to Voltage Mountain Dew, Caramel Popcorn, and Skrillex's "Cinema" for keeping me awake for this.**

**And we should all thank Vivica18, who has taken up this story, as well as… EVERY one of my stories as her projects in making better. All praise Viv…**


	3. Chapter Two

"**As Time Passes"**

**-Chapter II-**

**~ii~**

_Rokujo Miharu had fallen into a spiral of conflict and emotions the moment Yoite walked into his life. He watched the things around him change, slowly, but surely._

_As he had grown closer to the Kira-User Yoite, he watched as their relationship developed from what had to have been related to a hostage situation into what could only have been deciphered as love.  
>As the setting around them grew in Nabari, peace fell over both worlds.<em>

_Everyday, alone in the large house, it grew quieter and quieter. Some would wonder if speaking had become forbidden, and only whispers were allowed._

_Echo's were always bouncing off the walls when they spoke too loud, and Yoite was never a large talker.  
>Maybe such a large<em>_home__should have been put to proper use._

**~ii~**

Deep emerald eyes opened slowly, staring out at the roof of his room. He tried to look around, a bit confused when he felt someone else in the room. He slowly turned to look, and saw someone with a wave of teal hair soaking a rag.

"...Jyuji?" He realized how tired he sounded. "...Where's Yoite?"

"Good, you're awake!" She hurried over to him. "Hm? Oh, he's getting more water. Are you alright?"

"I... yea, I just felt odd, that's all..." He stopped when he felt the hand against his forehead.

"Well, you've a fever now. Felt odd? Where?"

"It was... like someone kicked me in the stomach..." He tried to remember. Was that even what it had felt like? "I just didn't expect..."

"Well, I'll spend a day or two here, make sure you're all right-"

"No, no, I'm sure I'm fine. If it's just a fever, I'll just need rest," He said calmly, sitting up. She was a medical ninja to the Fuuma after all, and they'd need her more than he alone would. Not to mention, he wanted no excuse for Kotarou to drop by again.

She seemed to move away from the bed awkwardly, so he could get up if he wanted. "Well, I'm still leaving medicine here, and you had better take it... And I'm going to check up on you, don't think I won't."

He smiled lightly towards her, innocently. "I trust your judgment Jyuji. I'll be careful, and take the medicine."

She had gotten more forceful about her job, and he was proud of her. He knew this would only help him, if he was sick. For now he turned back into the pillow, wanting to get some more rest.

The Fuuma smiled and opened the door, deciding to give the herbs to Yoite since Miharu looked so determined to head back into his dreams.

The dark ninja was leaning against the wall to the glass door that provided a view of the snowy forest around them.

"Hey," She said lightly, walking over to him. "Miharu woke... he's going back to sleep now, but he seems just fine. I think he's starting to get sick, but if he takes some of these a day, he'll be just fine."

Cool blue eyes followed the package as she set it on the counter. He nodded, able to just make out her words, though they seemed diluted, like his ears were full of water...

"...Thank you... for coming all the way out here..." He managed, looking back to the snow.

"It's no problem. I'm really glad I could help. How about you, how are you doing?"

"..." it took a moment to understand the question. "I'm just fine..."

She started to feel too uncomfortable. "I'll be going now... "She called to him, heading out. She'd meet Saraba half way home anyhow.

**~ii~**

Yoite opened the door with his free hand, glancing at his lover in the bed, asleep. He looked to be more relaxed, a good sign if any. The dark haired set the mug of water on the bedside, sitting on the mattress near the sleeping brunette. A tainted hand moved to see if he could tell how bad Miharu's fever was. He could feel the warmth of his body, but wasn't able to determine if this was bad or not.

He moved to clasp the Nabari no Ou's hand, smiling lightly when he felt Miharu's grip tighten around him.

"You're awake?"

"...I don't feel too well..." the younger man muttered.

"Jyuji said it was just a fever..."

"...It doesn't feel like a fever..."

"What do you think it is?"

Miharu sighed, slowly drifting back into sleep, leaving the older man without any real answers.

**~ii~**

**AN: Annnnywho~ You should all thank Vivacia18 for all of her help, my lovely beta assistant who… for some reason loves correcting my mistakes xD**


	4. Chapter Three

"**As Time Passes"**

**-Chapter III-**

**~iii~**

When those pools of emerald opened again, they found themselves shrouded in darkness. The cold compress was still against his head, and he felt unbearably warm; his stomach gave an unpleasant lurch.

Letting his eyes adjust, he looked over and saw Yoite sitting up in his chair, asleep, two cups of water on the bedside. Had he been watching him since he came in earlier? He leaned up, shifting over to touch the taller man's leg.

"Hey..." He tapped him lightly, seeing his eyes open a bit. "Are you alright?"

"You're awake?"

"Obviously," The shorter teased. "You didn't have to sit down; you could have gone to sleep somewhere more comfortable."

"I'd feel better knowing you were safe..."

"I'm not going to die of a fever," Miharu assured.

"...You said you didn't think it was a fever though."

"I did? And you worried about that?" Of course he did, how stupid a question. "I don't even remember what I was going to say..."

"Do you feel any better?" Yoite moved over, sitting on the edge of the bed so Miharu could lie back down. "I tried to keep you warm but you were burning up so..."

"Don't worry, thank you." He sighed, watching Yoite hand him one of the glasses of water. He just felt awful knowing that, whatever he had, if it was contagious, Yoite could catch it. "I'm more worried about you."

"You're the one who's sick..."

"Yes, but..."

"I'd be in more trouble if I got sick? I haven't fallen ill yet, focus on you."

The younger man let himself be scolded, moving over so Yoite wasn't practically falling off the bed. "Wake me up in the morning and go get some sleep on a real bed, okay? I'll make breakfast."

**~iii~**

"I-I could take care of it..."

"Why are you being so protective? I'm just a little sick, that's all." Miharu shook his head, setting the plate of food in front of his lover. "Besides, I'm feeling a lot better. I just needed rest."

"...That's not what Jyuji said..."

"Maybe she was wrong." Miharu easily shrugged it off, sitting across from the taller man. "Besides, there would be no reason for me to get sick. I wasn't outside for very long, and everyone at the Christmas party was healthy."

"That doesn't mean any-..."

"I'm feeling fine." Green eyes glanced up to look at the concerned blue. "Much better. I'm not congested, my fever's gone, what else could be wrong with me?"

The older ninja didn't get much of a chance to respond, as Miharu knocked his chair over and ran out of the room, the slamming of the bathroom door just reaching his ears.

"...You're still sick, aren't you?"

"Don't _you_ get sassy with me!"

**~iii~**

**AN: Heh, this one didn't have the long dramatic opening. Sorry guys, I may have to stop that.**

**And also, thank you very much my lovely beta~ She's so awesome xD**


	5. Chapter Four

"**As Time Passes"**

**-Chapter IV-**

**~iv~**

When Miharu was able to pull himself from the bathroom, he sat tiredly across from Yoite at the small table and sighed.

"...We can ask Juj-"

"I'll be fine." Miharu pouted. "I'll rest, take it easy for a few days... see how I feel by shōgatsu."

"Did you take the medicine yet...?"

He supposed he should. Green eyes followed Yoite as he stood to get the bag of herbs, handing them off.

After making the remedy, he glanced at the small brunette, watching him lie his head on the table, wrapping his arms around his stomach in obvious pain.

"You can't get up?" He asked lightly.

Miharu shook his head, muttering about the pain.

"Maybe you should have stayed in bed." The tall ninja set the warm drink down on the table and moved to help his lover up. Miharu just shook his head, not allowing himself to be carried.

"I-I'll just wait a bit." 

**~iv~**

Miharu spent over an hour at the table, calming down the older ninja's worry as he drank the herbal tea when he wanted. His pain was similar to the cramps one got when they swam too much. It was exhausting, and he hadn't even been able to get up and _do_ anything.

Yoite had stayed in the kitchen cleaning their breakfast up, or washing a bit, keeping an eye on the Nabari no Ou. The dark haired man moved into the next room so he could call Hana and let her know they may not make it to the celebration, and had to convince her to not overwhelm the ill Miharu right at that very moment. When he returned to the kitchen, said brown haired patient had fallen asleep at the table. Yoite couldn't blame him.

Instead he did his best with his strength to take him to his bed.

**~iv~**

The next day Miharu kept... well, _holding_ himself. He looked rather uncomfortable in his own body, mumbling about cramps and pain, and how he felt 'different'. Then he'd hurry to the bathroom or fall asleep somewhere if Yoite left the room for a few minutes.

Later, he started to seem better, resting peacefully on the couch. Still shifting, like there was no way to find a comfortable position, but it had been several hours since his last trip to the bathroom.

Smiling to himself lightly, Yoite moved to start another cup of the remedy - they were going to get low on it fast, he would have to insist to get a hold of Jyuji.

"Yoite?' The dark haired ninja nearly jumped as he heard the sudden call. Calming himself, he saw Miharu was at the doorway.

"I thought you were asleep?"

"I was but... come here." He averted his green eyes to the floor, causing Yoite to smile lightly. Yes, Miharu even sounded better, and he only rarely got so flustered... it was rather... 'cute'.

The dark ninja moved closer, looking over him. "Yes?"

"Something seems... different about me... right?"

"Well, you are sick..."

"Yea..." That hadn't been the answer his brunette had been looking for.

**~iv~**

Another day passed, and Yoite couldn't tell what was going on with Rokujo Miharu anymore. When he peeked in that morning, worried sick, the smaller one still had a fever and kept his own tightly wrapped arm around his stomach in pain. Still, when he woke up, he was active, mostly pacing around the house with a good amount of reasons to calm down.

In the end, he allowed himself to be used as Miharu's pillow, taking the chance to look over sleeping young man; his fast beating heart, and the fever was still there, not to mention the fist that clenched even in his lovers sleep.

Blue eyes blinked tiredly, his hand moved down carefully to try and figure out why Miharu was in so much pain.

He knew how to identify muscle cramps. He was no doctor, but Yoite was sure that there shouldn't be a slightly larger stomach bump. He carefully moved his hand against the usual svelte form, surprised to remember Miharu hadn't eaten much. Even still, his stomach seemed risen.

**~iv~**

**AN: Again, sorry. My chapters are a bit shorter then often. School has been off and odd lately, our schedule turned around as we prepare for graduation and the younger students do their testing. Since I kind of write during 2****nd**** and 6****th**** since I don't do **_**anything**_** in those classes, I haven't been able to write much. Our periods have been cut short, and though I'd usually love that, that means my no-working periods have been made into homework-periods…**

**And despite their shortness, Viv has still been kind about editing. Grawh, she's so amazing…**


	6. Chapter Five

"**As Time Passes"**

**-Chapter V-**

**~v~**

Miharu hadn't woken from his nap yet, and it was not long before Yoite's curiosity started driving him crazy. After all, Miharu wasn't keeping anything _down_, he was hardly eating, so how was he _gaining_ weight?

The brunette had wound up slipping away from the older ninja and into the kitchen. Yoite had to admit, he hadn't noticed until he heard Miharu humming and the sound of food sizzling. Blue eyes widened as he looked around, Miharu gone. He quickly got to his feet and followed the sounds, seeing Miharu setting food into a bowl. How long had he been up and cooking?

"...Are you sure you don't want me to cook?" Blue eyes glanced at Miharu's bowl. He knew it was fine, it's not like he could taste it himself, but... did udon noodles, pickles, corn and ham really sound appetizing?

"You don't have to eat it, I just... Just wanted it."

"_Together_?"

The smaller shrugged, taking a mouthful and getting an odd glance from his partner.

"I think I'll just take the noodles and ham..." He feared his stomach wouldn't be able to handle all of that. He was surprised Miharu was handling it.

"That's fine."

"Are you sure you're feeling better...?"

"A bit..." he nodded.

"I don't want you to get sick again - we won't know if it's food related or not," The dark haired tried to tease lightly.

"Very funny. It tastes fine, the textures blend."

"…I don't believe you…" Yoite stared at the smaller ninja across from him. "I think we should contact Jyuji again…."

"…We are running low on that stuff… and it doesn't seem to be working."

"If anything you seem to be getting worse…"

"Hey-!"

"I'm just being honest. Miharu, I'm _worried_…."

"Maybe we should talk to Kazeho too then." The brunette shrugged, not sure if this could be handled by the medical ninja.

"I'll call Yukimi… Get some rest." The taller of the two seemed to abandon his food, not feeling up to it, and pulled out his cell phone. He went into another room as he hit 'send'. 

**~v~**

When Yukimi arrived in front of the large house, Miharu was still napping, exhausted again. Yoite looked up when the blaring horn from the car went off, making him jump in worry at rousing the Nabari no Ou in such a way. He quickly pulled the front door open, waving his arms in attempt to shut his previous guardian up.

Once he got the large smirk from the blond gunman, he let out a small sigh of relief and went to the back of the house towards his and the smaller mans bedroom. Blue eyes calmed to see Miharu at such peace again… The past few days had not been easy on him…

Still, he moved closer, touching the young man's shoulder. "Miharu."

Bright green orbs slowly opened, bringing his lover back into reality. "…hmp?"

"Yukimi is here. Come on, we should go." He offered his gloved hand, not comfortable in being so open about his state amongst the 'upper world'. After rubbing his eyes to awaken himself, the twenty one year old took the hand and allowed himself to be helped up as he nearly collided with the older.

When they reached the compact car, Yoite was surprised to see the blue haired medical ninja in the back seat, smiling lightly at them; however, the worry shone through her eyes too obviously.

Knowing she'd still take good care of the brunette, Yoite helped Miharu into the back with her as he took his spot in the passenger's seat. He couldn't help but glance back and see Jyuji was allowing the young ruler to use her smaller frame as a pillow.

"Hey, how bad is he?" The one-armed man looked at his past dependent.

"….I honestly wish I knew…." He admitted, looking down.

**~v~**

The hospital itself didn't seem too busy, but neither the blond nor the obsidian haired man could be more relieved when Kazuho appeared, taking in Miharu's tired appearance. "Come on…"

"May I come with you?" Jyuji stepped forward. "…I've been looking out for him too, I just want to see what's wrong…"

The woman nodded in understanding; if whatever Miharu had could be caught by others, then the medical ninja would have to know how to identify it and how to protect the other Fuuma Nin.

That left the other ex. Kairoshuu to wait outside the room the other three had disappeared into. Yukimi recognized the anxious shaking the once-Kira user had, and tried to pat his back in comfort.

"Hey, he's gonna be just fine. Kazuho's going to take good care of him."

"I don't doubt that…" the twenty-three year old muttered lightly. "…I still worry…. This has never happened before…"

"I'm sure if it had, it'd be easier to take care of. Either way, hey he seems like he's going to be just fine in the end. He's a real fighter, ya know."

No, no of course Miharu would be just fine… 

**~v~**

Yoite wasn't sure how long they were left to wait, but soon Jyuji slipped out of the room, looking absolutely dumbstruck as she eyed Yoite.

"…What is it? Is he alright?"

"…I…." She froze up, not sure what to say. "…Yoite, Kazuho needs to talk to you."

The tall man felt his heart sink, blue eyes shut tightly as he tried to fight off any ill thoughts of what could possibly be wrong- why Yukimi couldn't know too! He couldn't do this alone… No, he wasn't alone. He had Miharu… and right now Miharu need him.

Sharing a look with the older man, Yoite forced himself past Jyuji and into the room, closing it behind him. Miharu sat on top of the examination bed in the paper-thin gown, big green eyes turning to the man as he stepped in. What almost froze him was the two current occupant's expressions. Kazuho's look told him that he had all reason to be cautious, worried… Whereas the petite brunette looked bewildered, and somewhat… happy.

"…W-Whats wrong?"

"Well… I'm not really sure how to explain it but… "

"Yoite, I'm pregnant…" Miharu cut the doctor off, getting an odd look from the woman.

Yoite stared between the two, blue eyes shifting from his lover to his guardian's sister. What was that supposed to mean…? It wasn't funny…

"…I don't… I don't understand…"

"Well… I had to look Miharu over with the ultra sound, there's a bump on his stomach, so I wanted to take a better look…" Yoite nodded, remembering the rise he'd noticed earlier. "…There seems to be a… a faux womb carrying a child…"

Kazuho handed a black and white picture from the ultrasound, letting Yoite look it over. It really… it really was a child… He looked over at Miharu, who still seemed to be thinking over what this meant. He just wanted to know _how_.

"The baby's actually growing at an accelerated rate, matching Miharu's illness symptoms… The vomiting, food cravings; the fevers are from his body trying to reject the entire womb itself but… it can't. At the rate Miharu's progressing, that baby's going to be born in a few weeks at least."

Miharu was still looking at him, desperate. Anyone could see, behind that usual apathedic mask, the young man was _scared_.

"…It's was Ms. Fairy…" he said quietly.

"We could try and take care of it." The woman offered. "I mean, we wouldn't be able to deliver the baby unless you underwent surgery-"

"But it's a miracle." Both the blond and brunette look at the tall man, surprised. "…It is…. Miharu, you- we wanted a child…"

Kazehou smiled lightly, nodding. That's when Yoite remembered- her and her husband were planning for a child of their own… 

**~v~**

Yukimi had probably stared at all four of them for half an hour- maybe his sister and Miharu even longer after he heard what they said. After all, who would have thought? _Miharu_ was _pregnant_. Sure, it was due to the Shinra Banshou, but it was still happening.

When the four arrivals had reached Miharu and Yoite's home, all but the brunette nearly jumped as they saw Thobari waiting inside. He had gone straight to Yoite, yelling and barking at him as if every last bit of this was his fault. When asked how he even knew what was going on, Jyuji admitted to calling him soon after she let Yoite in.

Still, neither Miharu nor Yoite were in the mood for Thobari; both had quickly exited their own living room and hid in the master bedroom, leaving the three to sort things out on their own. If anything, they could deal with that man after they talked amongst themselves…

**~v~**

**AN: I had to update… our lovely new beta for this story just gave me an amazing review for this story… I'm not saying your guy's reviews weren't awesome, really, I love feedback, it motivates me!**

"This seems like a sweet, melancholy story, with fits and starts of dry humour that bring a quick grin to your lips before you read on. The opening in the first few chapters was a great way to seamlessly connect elements of the actual story with the original content being made for this story, and would be accessible both to fans of the manga and those people just reading the fan fiction alone. However, I am glad that the intro was dropped after the first few chapters, as I think it would have started feeling a tad tedious and repetitive if done for every chapter.  
>From what I've read so far, this story seems rife with possibilities, and I'm very interested to see where it will lead, though at the moment I'm content to just sit and grin over Miharu being pregnant; talk about being careful what you wish for XD"<p>

…I hope she wont me putting that… if she does she'll take it out when she betas it…

**WHICH REMINGS ME!**

**IF YOU GUYS WANT MORE CHAPTERS, YOU HAVE TO – **_**HAVE TO**_** – LEAVE A REVIEW. I WILL NOT POST THE NEXT CHAPTERS UNTIL I GET A FEW REVIEWS PER CHAPTER… I'm sorry guys, but I could use the motivation….**

**Otherwise, I'm not going to post a new chapter 3**

**Seriously.**


	7. Chapter Six

"**As Time Passes"**

**-Chapter VI-**

**Disclaimer:**

**Due to some various things, this isn't the best chapter, it's a bit quick, but I had to update with something, or I'd feel awful and worse than I already do. It was literally written between 11 p.m. and about 5 a.m. yesterday and today, and somehow Viv managed to edit it in time for me to put it up by tonight.**

**Review Response: **

To Most: Thank you for the reviews, I thought I should let you know I actually didn't expect so many, and I'm sorry for keeping you waiting. I'll try not to do that very often, but it's been difficult on this end. If I do make you wait again, I apologize in advance; it'll probably be because I'm trying to update all eight fanfictions at once. You may skip the following in bold if you wish.

**HOTGUYXHOTGUY + AMAZING**

**To address your issues with the review request, I would like to clear things up so we're at an understanding. First thing, HGXHG: people leave reviews/critiques all the time on books, novels, magazines, and movies- all the way up from the large names to normal people on a blog to people simply recommending it to others. You should have also noticed that I asked reviews before I put the next chapter up; most likely there's going to be one or two chapters after the next chapter anyway, I'm not withholding anything.**

**If you had paid attention enough, you would have noticed that not a single fanfiction has been updated for quite some time, and that should have tipped you off that I'm probably busy and haven't had the time to update. Instead you went straight to acting like I'm going to keep the chapter from everyone until I get a hundred reviews or something.**

** So here's how coming back to fanfiction was to me: My family is moving, I'm worrying about financial issues so I can go to college, my girlfriend is leaving, I can't see farther than maybe five inches clearly out of my right eye, my phone's been defective for weeks now (and the person I bounce ideas off of became hard to reach due to this), I have to go back and forth between home and my grandparents (where they don't even let me use their computer for school stuff in fear of viruses), I have to find a job in the middle of downtown farm-town, and I'm one of the few guy yaoi/M-Preg writers already so my motivations already shot; so you can see how my motivation is already pretty shot. Then when I can finally find time to write down the rough draft I need to also find time to type it up. After that, I send it to Viv, who only takes a day or two because she's amazing, then put a chapter up. I have seven **_**other**_** fanfictions I try to update at least once before doing a loop all over again. **

** So yes, I ask for feedback so when I come to write the next chapter, I have **_**motivation and inspiration**_**. Tons of people will say 'my fans were my motivation', but really I don't know why I would work on a fanfiction unless I was sure people actually liked it when there are seven other ones I could put more time into. Though, honestly, if I have time and a good idea for a chapter, I really don't care how many reviews a chapter gets, I'm going to update when I can anyway.**

** Now with that out of the way, lets continue, shall we?**

**~vi~**

Yoite didn't dare leave Miharu's side until the obsidian was absolutely sure he was asleep. It didn't take long; the small brunette seemed exhausted just trying to think everything over. Also, Yoite knew too well he couldn't keep hiding in the room when they had 'guests' out there…

Leaving the room quietly, the obsidian moved down the hall and suddenly felt paralyzed upon meeting the three pairs of eyes on him. "… I think I can try and explain…." He said, feeling smaller than he had earlier.

"If it means anything, I'm so happy for you two!" Jyuuji smiled. Yoite nodded in appreciation, but knew the two previous guardians were still questioning what was going on.

"…I'm not a doctor," he said slowly, trying not to shiver at the intense… well, lets call it a stare since Thobari promised he wouldn't glare at Yoite anymore. "…Due to the Shinrobansho, Kumohira-san, Miharu had made a very strong wish and… became… pregnant…"

Yukimi still seemed skeptical, but the Banten ninja immediately went off. For the ex-Kairoshuu, he was easily tuned out and his ranting became nothing more than a low hum as the blond took the younger man aside, both letting the blue haired Fuuma try and calm Thobari down.

"Okay, so I get that… there's a kid inside of him," the writer started. "…Even my sister confirmed that, but- Look, what's going to happen to Miharu?"

"What do you mean?" The taller mans head cocked almost childishly. "…He seems pretty happy about it… I think."

"No, I mean… He's still a _guy_ right? So, how's he… going to _have_ the kid?" When Yukimi got nothing but a blank look, it was tempting to facepalm. "Okay, lemme try again-"

"He's going to have to go through _surgery_ to have this- this… child! He could get really hurt from this! If things don't go right, and Shinra doesn't heal him or an accident happens-!" The Engetsurin holder was cut off short; in fact the whole room turned quiet when they noticed the frozen orbs staring at the pacing man. "…_What_?"

"…Miharu isn't going to die." Yoite said simply, eyebrows knit angrily. "Why would you act like he will?"

Jyuuji shifted uncomfortably as the tension grew thicker. It was thanks to Yukimi that everyone snapped out of the tense stare-down, putting his hand on the dark hairs shoulder and grabbing his attention. By now the blond knew well of the sensitivity to the subject, and it wasn't fair to be so cold to someone as… well, bluntly ignorant as Thobari.

"I think what we need to do is try and figure some of this out," he said, sighing as he had to take control 'like the adult' again. "We'll let Miharu sleep for now, and if we can keep our heads straight, we'll just… talk civilly." He frowned at Thobari, ignoring the surprised look.

"I think I'll return to Fuuma and talk to Saraba. She might be able to help out." Jyuuji suggested.

"Not a bad idea," the teacher sighed, nodding. "I think I'll just wait here."

The obsidian deadpanned, not recalling making such an invitation, but he knew that it would be good to talk to a more experienced ninja…

"I'll see who I can get a hold of." Yukimi pulled his phone out, moving over to the kitchen. "Yoite, c'mere."

Blue eyes swept over the Irishman on the couch before following his old caretaker. "…Yes?"

"Later, I'll talk to Kazuho about keeping an eye on him, and she'll take great care of him you know…" he tried to assure him. "Nothing bad's gonna happen- you know that, right?"

"… Of course I do."

"Great." The older man beamed. "… Go check on the kid and ignore that guy for a bit, m'kay?"

~vi~

It didn't take long for a very guilt-heavy meeting to get started. Yoite had only the time to check on Miharu, stay with him for maybe ten minutes – or well, maybe twenty since he did doze off a tad- until he returned to a full living room.

He wasn't sure why or how, but blue eyes widened as he was faced with not only the three ninja from earlier, but also the newest leader of Fuuma, the sushi chef-slash-doctor sitting near her brother, and the Shimizu clan. Even more unnerving was when Yoite was faced with an uncomfortable feeling of déjà vu as they all turned to him, most smiling.

"Come on over here, Yoite-kun," Raikou insisted; the large grin on his face seemed just a bit too forced. It was probably the room's odd temperature that made him lean against the wall.

He wasn't sure how it happened, but he got dragged into a 'let's help Miharu' party while the king in question slept just a few rooms over. It didn't seem _right_, but the topic was starting to worry him, as it became the most frequent question: Would Miharu be _safe_.

The operation of a Caesarean section usually wasn't a huge amount of trouble now, according to Kazuho. The problem was if the Shinrabanshou would allow it. The entire womb itself was artificially created – though from what or how the blond woman wasn't really sure. The situation seemed more and more up in the air as they were starting to find they were almost completely dependent on the long since silenced fairy and what her plans were.

"When Miharu wakes, we'll just have to talk to him and see if there is a way to find out why this even happened," Gau sighed.

"I'm positive he'll be just fine after all- it's just all us doubting it." Raimei muttered to Thobari lightly.

That seemed to be the thought of the other people in the room also. Soon enough, Jyuuji and Saraba began to pull away from the room, trying to see if they would be able to find anything in the Fuuma's collection.

The deafening silence of the room seemed to grow as conversations broke off amongst a few people at the time, only to be shattered and overwhelmed by surprise.

"…Miharu-kun?" Yoite looked up when he heard the pink haired ninja's voice, blue eyes moving quickly to the hallway. Miharu stood there, frowning in what seemed to be a disquieting stance, bundled up in the comforter he was supposed to have over him in bed. Green orbs looked over the odd amount of people as if searching, deciding…

"…_Yoite_…" The brunette's voice was quiet and practically pleading. There was something about it though that seemed out of tune, and his body language didn't seem to fit up just right… "…Whatever this meetings for… I'm pretty sure I have an answer… Can I talk to you alone for a second?"

"Of course." The shadow stood up, feeling everyone strain their hearing and sight as he moved towards his endangered lover, feeling just as lost and confused as any of them. Still, he followed Miharu back to their bedroom, noticing how there was still something… something he couldn't quiet catch that had changed.

"Yoite, we have another problem…" the brunette said lightly once the door was shut, looking up at the older ninja with uncertainty.

"…What's wrong?" What else could have possibly happened?"

Miharu seemed to be looking around the room as if someone were going to pop out at any minute and jump him. Sure of himself at last, he shifted the blanket a bit to his flannel pajamas, which now seemed to have bunched up in odd places. For a moment the older didn't even fully comprehend the change; Miharu was already naturally rather thin and feminine looking…

"…Oh!"

**~vi~**

**AN: Anyway, so sorry for that rant at the top, but under the amount of stress at this end, I blew a gasket. And saying 'no offense' usually just means you're aware the person is going to be offended, and you didn't care that much because you just **_**had**_** to say it.**

**So, am I requiring reviews? No, but they would be very much appreciated by myself, and I'm sure Viv would love to know she's doing a good job. I'm sorry if the chapter isn't as good as it usually is, as I said, my current bounce-back is gone so I'm just talking to myself.**

**Anyway, Viv left an amazing review on the last chapter:**

"And no worries about sending me more chapters, you know I love seeing them;) I feel your pain about falling behind after a spurt of productiveness; you make all these wonderful plans to keep getting things done, but somehow...they always seem to fall apart^^;  
>I'm glad that Yoite and Miharu seem happy, or at least hopeful, about the pregnancy, and didn't just reject it out of hand; no matter how it may turn out in the end (and I have some suspicions3), its nice they could see this as a hopeful miracle in the beginning."<p>

She's pretty awesome herself, and she's comforted me a lot over the past month, so much love to her for helping me keep some sanity. Every time I check my email and see her name there I know I really have got to update soon because I just feel like I let all of you and her down.


	8. Chapter Seven

"**As Time Passes"**

**-Chapter VII-**

**REVIEW RESPONSE: **

** mistyhollowdrummer: ****I will, I do! I promise, I'll sleep xD**

** InSaNeAngelsgottanAK47:**** :) *smile beam***

** hotxhotguy:**** It's fine just, grrrrowl, not all authors all the same. I love writing, I'll update, it's just been hectic, so no judgies, m'kay?**

**TeamTrancyFTW:**** AS MUCH AS I HATE THE TRANCY KID, I will updates xD**

** Lucy Phantomhive: ****GO TEAM PHANTOMHIVE! 3 *shot***

** animeguest:**** Be prepared 3**

**BTW, guys, DO NOT send me messages asking me to hurry and update, I really don't care how impatient you are. One isn't cool, so sending multiple really just pisses me off. I would have thought the whole 'seriously guys back the fuck off' rant in the previous chapter would have encouraged the rest of you to BTFO but DON'T BOTHER ME like that. I really am busy with college and stuff, and I update them all in a certain order, so STOP IT. **_**One more**_** incident like anything that's happened and I'm stopping the fanfictions COMPLETELY. **

**-Chapter VII-**

"…Oh!" The sapphire gaze over looked his lover again, shock hitting him as he realized just what Miharu meant. "I… What do we do…?"

"I don't think there's much we can do at this point." Miharu sat on the bed, bundling up with the comforter. "I think we just have to go along with this…"

"… Do I tell them?"

"They're all here to help." The brunette nodded, reasonably. "Not to mention, they all might find out one way or another eventually."

There was a lighter pitch in the youngers tone, and Yoite couldn't help but catch it. The obsidian nodded, glancing at the door. Should he tell them first, or let Miharu?

"… If you can handle the dogs a bit more, I'll come out in a second." The green eyed promised, giving an apologetic smile. "Sorry about all of this trouble…"

"…It isn't trouble." The older shook his head, blue eyes looking over the other. "I'm here to protect you, as are our friends… This is not troublesome in the least."

Miharu glanced up and returned the gentle smile that was given, taking the words of comfort happily. "I love you."

"I love you too."

**~vii~**

So, there truly was only one thing left to do. The really awkward, uncomfortable, and possibly to-turn-painful thing… That would be to tell the unnecessary crowd in the living room that, well, all of their problems are practically solved. That Shinra really is looking after Miharu after all and managed to save the Nabari no Ou some surgery… by turning him into a girl.

Yeah, that wouldn't be awkward at all. Yoite glanced past the hallway, the petite brunette in front of him wearing slacks and a long night shirt to try and make him- er… her? – feel a bit more comfortable in his already uncomfortable body. He thought Miharu had wiggled around enough before when they didn't know there was a growing, living being inside of him – that wasn't Shinra – and now he just looked like he feared his body would fall apart in pieces if he didn't hold himself right.

At least Yoite had been born different; he knew how to hold himself and to keep himself reassured… Miharu looked completely out of place. Still, there really was no turning back; he wasn't in control anymore, that would be the Shinra Banshou's plan they were stuck following.

"Um…" Miharu cleared his - … wait, would they say her? – throat, catching the attention of the groups whispering among each other. Oh, the stares were bearing down fast; Yoite doubted they'd need to explain. The simple clothes weren't as thick as the blanket, and the new curves and softer features were a bit obvious despite the fact Miharu had always had a rather feminine form to begin with. "So… It's not that I'm not glad to see that you're all here…"

The voice was still lighter, softer, and it flowed gently. The weird thing was the look Yoite caught from Thobari. There was disbelief, something everyone else had on their faces, but there was also something that unnerved him. Did he recognize the new look on Miharu somehow? A glint of those eyes even looked a bit hopeful for a moment. What was that about?

"I guess you all came to talk about ways to help me… and for right now, I think I'll be just fine without too much extra help." The young brunette smiled a bit uneasily, not much liking the silence.

"… Miharu, would you like me to bring some clothes over?" Raimei was the first to speak up, and judging by the silent sigh in front of him, Yoite assumed Miharu couldn't have been more relieved that the first question was so simple.

"Actually, I think that could be very helpful." He forced a smile to the blond, though the brunette really was thankful. At least she broke the awkward silence, and was moving onto something progressive. A part of the Nabari no Ou shivered when he saw the intense look Thobari was giving him. "…So, if no one has anything else to say… Kazuho, can we set up an appointment for this…?"

"Oh, right." The blond snapped out of her confusion and hurried over to the youngest. "I think I can come pick you up tomorrow and take you in myself."

**~vii~**

It was weird really; the way after Raimei and Kazuho broke the tension things slipped into everyone taking the information in and trying to just find it… well, normal in a way. Raikou and Gau offered any help he may need, though the youngest Shimizu seemed on top of it. Yukimi – obviously having enough confusion for one day- drove the small band home and away. The oddest one was Thobari, looking Miharu over as if he were contemplating something. It was when the brunette was speaking with Kazuho that Yoite slipped away, walking after the man who'd gone around the side of the house to smoke.

"…What were you doing?" The dark haired leaned against the back of the house, staying a bit of a distance from the tobacco smoke. Healthier or not, he frowned at the smoker. Ah well, at least both he and Yukimi weren't smoking around Miharu…

"I'm relaxing." The older man sighed, taking a drag.

"No, I mean inside. You were just staring… I don't like it." Blue eyes narrowed as he watched the man glance over at him. "It made Miharu uncomfortable too."

"Look, you really wouldn't understand. Besides, it's nothing anyway-"

"Are you still worried? I mean… I am too, but I'm not going to watch him like you were."

"That has nothing to- Of course I'm still worried about Miharu! I don't like what the Shinra Banshou thinks it's doing, but it's completely tampering with him, and he could still really get hurt."

"You have to be strong though, he needs all the support…" Yoite frowned, not looking at the man anymore.

"… He just looks exactly like his mother." The ex-Kira user glanced up, curiosity obvious in his gaze. "I don't know if Miharu has kept a picture of his parents up, but now he looks just like Asahi… It's just kind of weird…"

**~vii~**

**AN: I'm sorry there isn't much here, it's introducing future problems. In case you guys didn't notice it in the manga, yes, Miharu literally has Asahi's face. It's kind of weird. So now he basically looks just like her. Why is this weird-ing Thobari out so much? Okay, I don't know is she meant for it to seem that way, but Thobari acted like Asahi was a major MILF when he was younger. ALL THE AWKWARD FEELS.**

**There was originally going to be much more in this chapter, but I am going away again soon, and I've just has so many people commenting/sending me pms/email for me to hurry up that I've nearly lost all my muse.**

**Guys, telling me to hurry [not just on this fanfic, on other fanfics] doesn't inspire me when you do it constantly like that. It kills it. It's not even just one person, it's a few. Knock it off, there's a reason you can only review once per chapter: so you don't annoy the author xD**

**Anyway, I hope I didn't scare you off, you're free to review, ask questions, etc, just don't spam my email or pm box with 'UPDATE NOW DESPITE ALL THE MINI-RANTS YOU'VE HAD ON HOW MUCH YOU HATE WHEN PEOPLE TELL YOU TO DO THIS ALL THE TIME!'.**

**Anyway, thank you Viv for somehow beta-ing two chapters of two different fanfictions in only a few hours so I can put this up before I leave 0.0. You guys, she's amaaaaazing.**

**Vivacia18:** _**This was a nice little connecting chapter, finally revealing to everyone what the readers have suspected for so long. They all took it initially quite well, but I have to admit, I do understand where Thobari is coming from in being conflicted about Miharu looking exactly like his mother now; it will be more than a little interesting to see where all of the pieces will fall.**_


	9. Chapter Eight

"**As Time Passes"**

**-Chapter VIII-**

**REVIEW RESPONSE:**

**Guest:**** Hey, thanks!**

**JustCallMeMomo:**** Ta-dah~! Good timing at least?**

**ElusiveIllusions:**** Psh, done. Thobari is a creeper, we all know it.**

**Yoitemichealis:**** Whoa, one go? Thanks, I'm honored!**

**LuckyPhantomhive:**** Can do!**

**Clack-forever888:**** Its more of the consistency. When it gets to the point of email and pms, it's out of hand. And you're right, I was more annoyed than anything, but I can't punish you guys for it.**

**Mistyhollowdrummer:**** Whoa, I have another favorite person who made me smile at the review list! Thank you, really! Haha, I realize that and tried to just push it off and will continue. And hey, cliffhangers keep you here, I need all the help I can get. I promise I'll sleep more on weekdays, my girlfriend and beta both yell at me for that. As for college… little bit of both? I mean, I **_**try**_** to work hard but… KIDDING! Yea, the anime didn't do the best of job on a **_**lot**_** of things they pointed out in the manga. Crazy hormonal teenage Thobaru over here… I mean… ALL THE AWKARD. Thank you for your amazing review!**

**-Chapter VIII-**

"D'ya ever wonder what our lives' woulda been like if they were normal?"

"Normal meaning _what_ exactly?" Gau looked up from his plate. "If you mean without Nabari, I don't think any of us would be alive. Let alone as happy." He said matter-of-factly.

"I dunno." Yukimi looked over at the man further down the sushi bar; it was pretty amusing to see him so riled up and antsy. "Yoite sure doesn't seem as happy now. Can't say I blame him."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

Really, both of them at least felt for the dark haired. The day after the most awkward confrontation in history- so Yukimi had dubbed it – Raikou and Raimei appeared to take the newly transformed Miharu shopping for more… 'fitting' clothing. If the baby were developing at a constant increased rate, then Miharu would require the proper clothes. Yukimi really was the only one who'd stayed in the surface world out of the group – and was the only one who could drive – so he'd been summoned to come along.

"They're not far, right?" Kazuho leaned over the bar, glancing at Yoite.

"No, they're only a few blocks away… Unless they traveled and continued to look." The dark haired was poking the sushi in front of him, for once disinterested.

"Well, we haven't heard any screaming yet. We know they're just helping, don't worry so much. Raimei knows what she's doing, and Raikou doesn't dress _that_ badly."

"Oh come on you guys!" Gau attempted to defend his lovers honor. "He dresses fine, you're all crazy."

"Speak of the devil." Yoite looked up, watching the rest of their little gang hurry in from the cold, each of them bundled up and holding a bag close to their chests.

"You know your car's locked." Raikou smiled at the blond, shivering at the shift in temperature. "We can't put the bags away."

"Of course the car's locked; I don't need anyone stealing it!"

"Well, we're ready now, we'll go squeeze in," The younger insisted, poking the blonds cheek.

"Hey, we're eating here, you can wait!"

"Yoite?" Blue eyes looked up, a slight blush gracing the ex-Kira user's face when he saw Miharu. Really, the only pointed difference was the slight alteration in body shape, but what had changed did change noticeably. The two Shimizu siblings had carefully bundled the carrying leader in a white scarf and knit beanite, an off-white mock-peacoat pulled close to the brunette – the baby bump was starting to show. "Hey, are you alright?"

"….Sorry…." The taller frowned, looking away.

"Sorry?" The younger repeated, confused. "You've hardly touched your food. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Don't worry about me-"

"Of course I worry about you; you're _too_ worried about me. Calm down… We'll figure this out." Emerald eyes sparkled, reading their lover like an open book with giant text. "Look, I've been thinking that since I'm not really sick, we should go over to Hana and Thobari's-" The older visibly bristled, and he wasn't the only one either. "Stop that, don't give me that look. I really don't want to be cooped up at home and watched over all day when we should be enjoying ourselves."

**~viii~**

"You know Hana's going to be all over you…" Yoite smiled lightly, glancing out the window as they drove past.

"You'll save me, won't you?" Blue eyes looked to his left at the seat closer the window, watching Miharu pet Yoi through the carrier.

"I can rarely save myself." It was a shame Yukimi insisted on staying with his sister and her husband for the holiday, but Yoite didn't blame him. If he'd had any other option, he'd still be insisting they stay home; or even invite everyone over – but he'd still wind up keeping a careful eye on the onyx eyed man either way.

'_At least __**I **__can take the bus.'_ He thought inwardly as the large vehicle came to a stop. The dark haired stood and moved out of the way so the Nabari no Ou could pass; he took the cat carrier with him since they had their own load to carry.

They were still a few blocks away, and the older waited as Miharu dropped their nengajo into the red postal box nearby, one out to each of their remaining family members. It was hard for the brunette to not visit their grandmother, and when they got the time it would've been around New Years. In their current state, however, it wasn't possible. Yoite had actually started sending nengajo to Tsukasa under his new name, claiming to be a family friend for both of their sakes.

As they passed the Shinto Shrine entrance, they could already see the large gathering of people; the discomfort was too much for either of them to want to press it. Both ignored some of the looks they received when they stopped under the archway, clasping their hands and setting Yoi's cage on the ground for a moment, bowed their heads and soon after moved on.

Two nengajo and hardly a prayer; outside of Nabari, they had really grown out of the loop. Still, what the outsiders thought of their actions meant nothing to them. After all, that odd, unwed, two nengajo-giving, hardly praying very young couple was in fact odder than they could ever see. Though, in truth they were simply just two young men in love… What an oddity indeed.

**~VIII~**

**AN: Hey, you guys ready for things to get hectic next chapter?**

"**T****his was s nice light chapter, full of little things that make you smile and reminisce a bit... A calm before the storm, if your little warning is anything to go by, but then, with Nabari no Ou, could we expect anything less? For all I love the sweet and calm though, I am excited to see just how things are going to get hectic; babies always mean trouble, and throw the fairy into the mix and you better make it double!"**

**-Vivacia18**


	10. Chapter Nine

**As Time Passes**

**-Chapter IX-**

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW RESPONSE:<strong>

**YoiteMichealis:**** You're very welcome, I'm glad to see I still have your attention!**

**JustCallMeMoMo:**** I hope I haven't kept you all waiting too long!**

**yueli-chan:**** I'm happy to hear!**

**Elusive-Illusions:**** Yeah, well I wanna see that K-Project fic! Love you Rox, update!**

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter IX-<strong>

"There you are. Back from the bathroom again?" Hana looked at the brunette with concern. "Thobari warned me I wasn't making enough, but you look like you're about to pop Miharu-chan, how did that happen?"

Just as Yoite had predicted, Hana hadn't left Miharu alone long. The now young woman picked up her bowl and awkwardly slurped up a soba noodle, offering an awkward smile.

"She certainly has ballooned up." Raimei sat close to the brunette, setting her own bowl of toshikoshi down in front of her. The blond had shown up only half an hour ago, her previous plans cancelled so she could come join her brother at the home – whatever those plans had been.

"Raimei, hush please." Raikou was flickering between two television stations, though the news showing Nara Daibutsu was changed quickly to TBS.

"Er… thank you for inviting us Hana-san. When we passed by, it looked like all the sobaya were busy." Gau tried to excuse the bright haired samurai.

"Oh, it's no trouble Gau-kun, you're always welcome here," she smiled. The woman then stood, sneaking over to the door where she saw the two missing parties. "Yoite-kun, you shouldn't be out in the cold like that," she tsk'ed, fixing a look on her husband as she waved smoke away.

"Right, sorry Hana…" Yoite nodded, heading inside past the older man. He sat next to Miharu, eyes flickering to the scree Raimei and Raikou seemed momentarily glued to. _'54__th__ Kagayaku! Japan Record Awards'_ flashed across the screen.

"Manatsu no Sounds good!" Raimei cheered, a deflated look befalling her brother. "Now switch it back, Horikita Maki's hosting Kohaku Uta Gassen."

"Don't get so excited, White Team's going to win anyway."

"Red Team won last year!"

"Isn't Arashi hosting Red Team again this year?"

"New mediator this year!"

"When did they get into this type of thing?" Yoite easily tuned out the siblings bickering, turning to Gau, who looked less lost.

"It's kind of new, actually." He forced a small laugh.

"I thought there was half an hour until the end of this?" Miharu spoke up.

"It's the process though!" Raimei insisted.

"White's winning." Raikou smiled, seeming to have wagered on them in the first place.

Miharu shook her head, getting to her feet awkwardly; she put her hand on Yoite's shoulder to tell him she was fine, before waddling to the kitchen where Hana had disappeared with their old teacher.

"-stop scaring him off, would you? You don't have to be so over-protective like that."

"Miharu?" Thobari tried to slip out of the lecture, looking past his wife to the bright green eyes.

"…. Sorry to interrupt, but do you have any medicine I can take?"

"What's the matter?"

"I just feel a little cramped up… Maybe I ate too much already."

"… Sure Miharu." Hana nodded, shifting the man out of her way to get to the cabinets. "Would you like to go lay down? We'll wake you before midnight."

"… I'd really like that."

* * *

><p>The young 'King of Nabari' didn't get to rest. Her back was aching horribly and she felt like her stomach kept tightening up. She was thankful the couple let her rest in the guest room; Miharu could still hear the extended family, excited to bring in the new year, but not so much that it was a disturbance.<p>

A small whimper escaped the brunette as another wave of pain crashed over her, Miharu trying her best to curl up on her side to relieve it. It was actually starting to get worse.

"Miharu?" The door cracked open, green eyes looking up and meeting blue.

"Yoite… Can you call Kazuho for me"?

"Is everything alright?" The younger shook their head. "Alright." The dark haired stepped out, moving closer to the back door so he could get a bit of quiet apart from the others.

"_Hello?"_

"Hello Kazuho…"

"_Ah, Yoite! How's Omisoka treating you?"_

"It's a good day. Kazuho, Miharu as-"

"_**HANA!"**_ Yoite looked up when he heard his lovers voice call for the older woman. Blue eyes followed as she moved from her spot between Gau and her husband, disappearing into the guest room.

"_Yoite? Are you still there? Is everything alright?"_

"…I d-"

"Raikou, call a cab, Miharu's water broke!"

_**"What?"**_

"Miharu's going into labor, _move_!"

"Kazuho, I need you-"

"_I heard. Yoite, get Miharu to the hospital as soon as you can. I'll meet you there as fast as I can."_

* * *

><p>Inwardly, he wondered how this could have gone if Yukimi and Kazuho had just come to celebrate Omisoka with them. Maybe they would have been able to keep Miharu in the comforts of their friends' home…<p>

For now, Handa was currently sitting up front with the driver, trying to give instructions that would steer them away from crowded districts. Thobari had practically been forced into the car and was near unconscious… Miharu had a tight grip on Yoite's hand, trying to breathe evenly as he was forced to not acknowledge the pain of it all. He'd seen the Shimizu Clan call another taxi so they could all meet up at the hospital, but he'd lost sight of the other cab some time ago.

"Yoite!" The dark haired looked up at the woman, not realizing they had stopped. "Help Miharu inside, I'll get Thobari." He gave a small grunt of acknowledgement, trying to convince Miharu to follow him out. She managed it, leaning against the car when another contraction hit her. In all honesty, Thobari didn't seem much easier on his feet.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> **Just to get something out of the way; I'm currently at school typing this. Loretta, my computer, is down and is in getting work done on her so she'll be back up and running. Until then, I'm working from school, so some things might be a bit rushed.**

** In other notes, when my mom was giving birth to me and all my siblings, she wasn't in any pain with the first few contractions [which are between 15-20 mins. apart. It was the later ones that got her]. Anyway, I'm taking my Aunt Jeana's delivery story in this one, so I know what I'm talking about a bit… Asking my own mother is just really **_**really**_** awkward for me.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>A little rough at the beginning, but the language cleared right up before long. From the looks of things, I am feeling some serious sympathy for your aunt if you're using her labor experience as inspiration for this piece... I believe in the use of freezing drugs, personally."<strong>

**-Vivacia18**


End file.
